gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lawrence Dial
}} Lawrence Dial'is a playwright and Disc Jockey living in New York City and Hamburg, Germany. Having launched the Dial record label under his pseudonymous moniker Peter M. Kersten in 2000, his music has been described as "deep and functional Detroit-ish technosoul". His love of house and techno music made him launch the Smallville record store in Hamburg’s St. Pauli district.http://www.rbmaradio.com/shows/lawrence-fireside-chat "Throughout the years, his discography maintained a unique touch and downcast mood that mirrored the grayscale graphic design in which his releases were presented."http://madetoplay.net/artist/21/P64 His albums include: Sporturlaub (12") Dial 2000 ''Teaser ◄ (2 versions) Kompakt, Kompakt 2001 Corporate Identity (12") Dial 2001 Remixes For Lawrence (12") Ladomat 2000 2002 Neighbourhood (12") Dial 2003 Spark EP ◄ (2 versions) Ghostly International 2004 Winter Green (12") Dial 2004 Swap ◄ (2 versions) Ladomat 2000, NovaMute 2005 The Night Will Last Forever ◄ (2 versions) Ladomat 2000, NovaMute 2005 Deep Summer Hole (12") Dial 2006 Along The Wire (12") Ladomat 2000 2006 Rabbit Tube (12") Mule Electronic 2007 Place To Be (12") liebe*detail spezial 2007 Pond (12") Dial 2007 Lowlights From The Past And Future (12") Mule Electronic 2007 Friday's Child (12") Mule Electronic 2007 Divided (12") Spectral Sound 2008 Miles (12") Dial 2008 Move D & Benjamin Brunn / Lawrence - In The Beginning / Don't Forget (12") Smallville Records 2009 Sleep And Suffer (12") Mule Electronic 2009 Jill (12") Mule Electronic 2009 Lawrence & Federleicht - To Be A Place EP ◄ (2 versions) FormResonance, 33rpm Records 2010 Dwelling On The Dunes (12") Laid 2010 Kurama (12") Pampa Records 2011 Never As Always (Pt. 2) (12", EP) Carsten Jost / Lawrence - A Greater Administration Of Lower Interests (12") Dial 2011 Lawrence / Jichael Mackson - Place To Be / Fluff In The Bellybutton (12", Ltd, W/Lbl) liebe*detail 2011 Never As Always (Pt. 1) (12") Laid 2011 Above The Sky (12") Mule Electronic 2011 Sorry Sun (12") Smallville Records 2011 Gardens Of Moss (12") Mule Musiq 2012 Etoile Du Midi (12")http://www.discogs.com/artist/Lawrence/-Releases/-Singles-EPs http://www.discogs.com/artist/Lawrence/-Releases/-Singles-EPs '''Lawrence Dial is also a resident playwright for the New York City based Labrats Theater Company,http://www.thelabratsnyc.com/index2.php#/gallery1/1/ which produced his play HA!HA! in 2011. An early-career one-act Old Kid Cod starring Lindsey Broad was performed at The American Theatre of Actors in late June 2007. In a review of the production, Richard Hinojosa of nytheatre.com called Dial "a playwright to look out for".[http://www.nytheatre.com/nytheatre/oldk5441.htm nytheatre.com review of Old Kid Cod] BEEF was performed as part of the Crown Point Festival at the Abrons Art Center, October 2007.Crown Point Festival: Beef BEEF was subsequently produced (in an expanded two-act version) by Slant Theatre Project in May 2008 at 78th Street Theatre Lab starring Robert Karma Robinson. Jason S. Grossman of nytheatre.com wrote, "BEEF is a powerful new play... Dial's provocative script crackles from page one... Director Adam Knight has done an excellent job in allowing the taut script to simmer and explode... 78th Street Lab Theatre has never been put to better use".[http://www.nytheatre.com/nytheatre/showpage.php?t=beef6823 nytheatre.com review of BEEF] His play Promise Tomorrow Today, starring James Fauvell and Meredith Autry won the Best Play award in the 2010 Downtown Urban Theatre Festival.http://www.downtownurban.net/index.php?p=fullhistory http://www.downtownurban.net/index.php?p=fullhistory His other plays include: Been Down So Long Looks Like Up To Us (workshopped at Labyrinth Theatre's 2010 Summer Intensive Ensemble), and an upcoming production of Carroll Gardens Aborning. His plays have been said to often involve the use of slang, jargon, or invented language. References External links *Lawrence Dial at doolee.com Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:Living people Category:People from Rochester, New York Category:University of Evansville alumni Category:People from Warrick County, Indiana